


Cracks

by Grumpiest_Bean



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game), Team Fortress 2, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, THIS IS A DAMN CRACK FIC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpiest_Bean/pseuds/Grumpiest_Bean
Summary: CR A C K S, C R A C K S E V E R Y W H E R E,ImsorryforthisShouout to Gabe, mah discord ma.





	1. Chapter 1

Medick intensley walked down the hall like beyonce on ice. He kept inteNSELY strutting at his unexisting audience. He finally made it to the kitchen as he saw the lOAF of his life, jarate. He moon walked to his man, "oH hERr sNiPer~" medick said in the sexiest german accent because damn hes hot. He grimly smiled at Jarate.  
"Oi, g'dAy meem" sniper sAId in A lOw sExY voiCe.mEdIcK fRAilEd iN plAce. Hoovy just looked at the teo loaf birds, "Heavy, no likey" He huffed as he continued to nOm his sandwhich. (how the fuck do i spell) sPy caMe inTo tHe rOom wiTh hiS sEXY baGUETTE STCKING OUT- wait what. SpY moaNed as he EnteRed tHe rOom, "hOnHOnHon heLLo" he struck a seXy pose. Sniper immediantly stood up on the table "wHaT a ReAl BeaUt'" and HaD a nOse bleed.  
"HOW FUCKING DaRe YOU AND YOUR hOT BAGUETTES!" MeDick cried in sorrow. "IM SOrRy Im sO seXy" and then everyone died. Because spy was to hot.


	2. Bick

"T ake me!" Aizawa fell on the floor. Yagi just kicked lightly at his lovers body. "Are you not gonna help me up?" Aizawa said, quite grumpily. "Nah." Yagi said, laughing to himself.


End file.
